Is This For Real?
by keotey1228
Summary: "Is this for real?" Short One-Shot between Kickin It's favorite couple, Jack and Kim!


**I know I should be finishing Where's Jack and KI LaO, but I just want to make this one-shot. Promise, I will work on the other two stories after this. : )**

Whole Story is No POV P.S. This is the first day of school

"Hey Jack." Kim said as she saw Jack walk into school.

"Hey Kim, what's up?" Jack said walking up to her.

"Nothing. What do you have first period?" Kim asked looking at her schedule for about the hundredth time.

"Um, gym. You?" Jack said, pulling out his schedule.

"Me too!" Kim screamed, a little louder than needed. Jack smiled.

"Well, let's get to gym." They both walked off to gym. When they got there, they went into their separate locker rooms and dressed into their gym uniforms. All the kids walked out onto the court when the bell rang.

"Alright. I want you all to do two laps around the gym. Then we're going to do something special if you behave." Said Coach Smith. Jack and Kim jogged together around the gym twice. Talking through all of it. When everyone was finished with their last lap, the coach lined everyone up.

"Now, we are going to climb the rope. You have to at least get five feet off the ground to pass this grade." Most kids were like, "Ah man." Kim and Jack were like, "Easy."

"Who would like to go first, Kim?" The coach said, pointing at Kim and motioning for her to come to him. Kim walked to the rope. She looked at it, then Jack. He gave her the thumbs up sign. Kim turned back to the rope and began to climb.

'You can do it Kim, Jack is watching.' Kim thought to herself. Before she knew it, she was at the top. She rang the bell and everyone cheered down below. Kim slid down the rope, looking at her burned hands. Jack high fived her.

"Nice Kim!" He said to her. They smiled simultaneously.

"Who would like to go next? Jack?" The coach asked, as if thinking,

'Please do it Jack. For me?' Kim giggled.

"Uh, sure." Everyone cheered.

'He's going to go up and down in like five seconds. Oh look, he's already 20 feet up. 20 feet to go.' Kim thought, and smiled. Jack was at the top after about six seconds of climbing. Everyone cheered. Then a laugh echoed throughout the gym. Then the unspeakable happened. The rope disappeared. Jack, fell to the ground. No one reacted, no one ran to catch him. He just fell to the ground. When he hit, it sounded just like the Twin Towers when they fell.

"Jack!" I screamed. I tried to run to him, but just then, a giant hole appeared between me and Jack.

'I have to jump. Before it gets too far.' Kim thought. She jumped.

'Made it!' Kim looked back at her class, but they weren't there.

'Awkward.' Then she ran to Jack.

"Jack, are you okay?" She said as she kneeled next to him. He didn't answer. He starred at the ceiling. He didn't blink, move, or even breathe.

"Oh my god. Jack! Jack, wake up!" Kim screamed as she shook him. She listened for a heartbeat.

'Oh thank god!' She thought. She looked at Jack.

"Jack, what's wrong with you?" Then she really paid notice to her surroundings. A giant shadow in the shape of a… is that a monkey wearing a tutu licking as lollipop? Then Kim looked up.

"What the…" Kim said.

'How do I finish that sentence?' Kim thought. Then she started laughing.

"Yeah, this is all a dream. Jack's not hurt. That monkey isn't real. This isn't real. I bet you Jack doesn't even have the same gym as me. Come on Kim, wake up. Wake up!"

"Kim! Wake up!" Said a voice. Kim opened her eyes. She was first aware of the anesthetic odor.

'Hospital. Why am I here?'

"Kim!" Said a patient from the other bed. Kim looked over.

"Jack?" Kim said.

"You did fall?" She said to him.

"Yeah, and the guys told me that you're here because that when I fell, you fainted." Jack said.

'Aw, he looks so cute in that headband. And what's up with his back? Wait, did he just say something?'

"Uh huh. So… what's up with the headband and the thing on your back?" Kim asked. Jack did the thing where you cross your eyes and you look up. Kim laughed despite they were in the hospital.

"Oh, yeah, I got a concussion and I broke a rib." He said closing his eyes looking in pained.

"Oh, are you okay?" Kim asked. Jack sighed and opened his eyes.

"Uh, yuh. I totally just pranked you! Happy April Fool's Day!" Jack said, and started laughing. Kim was puzzled.

"Yeah, you got a concussion alright. Now go to sleep, you're gonna need it so you don't go around singing Christmas carols." Kim said and laughed.

'Aw, gotta love him.'


End file.
